


the perfect lay

by Blownwish



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, PWP, Pliroy, Rough Sex, Sex in a Church, dominant JJ, handjobs, its just porn y’all, past otayuri, peripheral viktuuri, post-isabella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/pseuds/Blownwish
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky thinks Jean-Jacques Leroy is only good for one thing, and that’s all Yuri wanted, anyway.





	the perfect lay

**Author's Note:**

> [Phayte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte) and [Annabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth/pseuds/annabeth) both beta’d and held my hand while I wrote this porn. They’re great. I’m a pain. Thank you guys so much.

“You're breaking up with me?” Yuri couldn't believe it. “It's not even - that makes no sense! You can't break up with me. I'm not even your boyfriend.” 

JJ kept clasping and unclasping his hands, kept opening and closing his mouth, and gave up, and just smiled back at Yuri, as if that was some kind of answer. Yuri should've known! Nothing good ever happens in health food shit holes. JJ positively had a fetish for pulverized lawn clippings, seasoned with misery; it should’ve been a tip off. “You going to be okay?”

King Dork just let him down in an Italian vegan cafe called Shake, after Yuri spent twelve hours on trains, planes and automobiles dying just to see this idiot’s face. “Seriously?” Yeah, he was doing great. He loved being let down by someone he didn't want to be seen with. “I took economy and sat next to a three hundred pound American whale, just to get turned down. Use this thing called texting. Heard it’s amazing.”

JJ kept smiling. Why did he have to look so beautiful when he was doing this to Yuri? He looked like sweet caramel in a white tank top, looking back at Yuri with those big, dopey blue eyes. His hair was longer, too. Glossy black hair -- Yuri wanted to climb over this stupid excuse of a table, grab a handful of that soft, soft hair, and make JJ kiss him. “You know it's not just sex.”

Oh. Oh, no. 

Yuri was so sick of this conversation. It was the same one he had had with Otabek way too many times, and now JJ, his perfect, no-strings lay, was having it, too. “No.” He wasn't going to do this. “You're not going to trick me into making this a thing. We just screw around. The deal. Remember the deal?” 

“Yeah.” The smile was gone. “Vividly. Things change. You know they changed. You didn't need to jump on a plane just to have sex. You love me.”

Oh, god! Yuri was beginning to understand why people used hookers. They weren't paying for sex. They were paid to keep it from being anything else. “You arrogant fucking idiot! I'm here because I thought I could trust you not to make this some creepy love bullshit and just fuck me!”

“Yuri.” He was trying to grab his hand. Fuck that. Yuri crossed his arms. Tipped back in the chair and stared at the stupid blue ceiling. “Hey, don't be like that. Tell you what. Forget what I said. Let's go back to my hotel and have some fun.”

He should've told him to fuck off. He should've told him to fuck off and gotten the hell out of Florence. And gone back to St Petersburg - no! To Hasetsu, so he could marinate in a hot springs while Fatso and the Old Man reminded him of all the reasons _relationship_ was another way to say _manipulative bullshit_. 

But JJ was sitting right there, looking like caramel, chewing his lower lip. And then he did it. He started talking dirty. _“Crisse -- you look so good, baby boy. Did you get yourself ready? You stop off in a little stall somewhere? Finger your ass a little for me?”_

Fuck. 

JJ narrowed his eyes. Yuri wished his voice didn't break. “Promise you're not going to bring up that stupid shit ever again.” 

“I don't even know what you're talking about.” JJ smirked as he got up. As JJ finished the lawn clippings. As JJ reached down and rubbed a knuckle against his cheek. “Hotel or men's room? Wait much longer and hotel isn’t gonna be an option.”

Yuri made him wait anyway. Made JJ look him in the eye a good long time so JJ _understood_ what this was. “Hotel.”

“Maybe.” He thumbed Yuri's lower lip. “You'll find out.”

“That's more like it.”

++

Yuri was bombed out of his mind on jello shots the first time. He had backed JJ up against a wall in a dark hall somewhere in Giacometti’s so-called chalet. “Don’t talk.” Yuri pulled the buttons off JJ’s button down and licked that toasty brown skin. It was delicious. So was his dick. He didn’t care if someone saw. He was so hard. So ready. Yuri was sucking on JJ’s already half hard dick. 

“Yuri - “

“Don’t,” he stood back up, “talk.” He grabbed JJ by the hair and pulled his head down. Pulled him down. Took him down as he pushed his tongue into JJ’s mouth. He tasted like beer. Yuri hated beer, but he could deal.

“You’re drunk.”

“And?” He pulled him back down. 

But JJ turned his head away. “Otabek’s a friend.”

He didn’t want to hear that name. “Do you see that asshole here?” Otabek ruined everything. Otabek talked about love. Love. He might as well have called Yuri Viktor, and started speaking in Japanese. 

“You’re hurt, huh? You missing him? I get that.” Shit. Now JJ was spitting the same shit, trying to comb his hair back and trying to kiss him and talking, saying some dumb, dumb _garbage_ , just to get some ass. “Baby, I just want to make sure. I just want to make it good. Whatever you want, honey. I’ll take such good care of you I promise, okay? Oh man, you’re so sexy and you turned me on since - “

“Lemme make something infinitely clear.” Yuri put JJ’s hands on his ass and shoved JJ’s hands under his leggings, right on his ass. “Forget that lovey-dovey shit! You wanna fuck me? Then fuck me.”

Breath hissed. 

“Are you deaf, too? Don’t dress it up with bullshit. I want it hard. I want it rough. Fuck me. _Make it dirty and fucking murder my ass.”_

JJ trembled. Of course he trembled. He was Mr _I Respect My Girlfriend Too Much To Sleep with Her._ The mere thought of balls out fucking probably broke something in his upright Christian brain. He was probably going to walk away or try more of that love bullshit. 

But no. He did something Yuri didn’t expect at all. “You don’t know what you’re asking for.” Fingers dug into Yuri’s skin. “No idea.” He was getting an idea when JJ’s nails scraped his hip. When JJ jerked his leggings down, just a little, just enough for Yuri’s cock to _pop_ right out. “I better let you know.”

Oh, _fuck_...

He flipped Yuri against the wall. He pinned Yuri’s hands over his head. He leaned down, caged him in, and whispered: “Keep still, be quiet, do what I say.” He put his cupped hand to Yuri’s lips. “Spit.” 

Yuri shivered. He didn’t even think twice. He just did it. 

“You want it rough from me?” He reached down. He took Yuri’s cock, the grip was tight and he moved with long, slow strokes. “You need to know what that means.”

“That I’m going to get off?”

_”I said be quiet!”_ JJ grabbed his balls and tugged and - oh, _fuck!_ \- it felt so, so, so … “You are one seriously mouthy slut, baby boy. But now you’re dealing with me. And that means you are going to get what you want. But not like you think.” That hand, it was so fast. So fast and JJ was so much, a shadow pressing him against the wall, hot breath steaming over his skin, crazy ideas filling his head. “I’m going to fuck you.” There was heat. So much heat and it was burning Yuri up. “Fuck you so hard, baby boy.” JJ went faster - oh, god! - and faster - oh, _god!_ “You won’t be able to walk when I’m done with you.” Yuri lit up and Yuri arched up and Yuri blew up, wailing as JJ pumped and pumped and he never stopped even when Yuri begged him and he laughed when Yuri reached for him and he kept going and going until - 

“Open your mouth. Tongue out.”

Yuri didn’t think to question that deep, rumbling growl against his ear. He just did what he was told. 

“Lick. And don’t you dare swallow that come, baby boy. That’s mine.” 

He didn’t question that, either, not out loud. Not while he swiped his tongue all over JJ’s hand until it was clean. And he found out why he wasn’t supposed to swallow. This time JJ was the one who grabbed hair and yanked. This time JJ was the one who crushed his mouth against Yuri’s. And this time JJ was the one who pushed his tongue inside his mouth. And he sucked all that come out of Yuri’s mouth. Sucked it all out and swallowed it down. 

He was panting when he pulled away from Yuri. “Understand what you’re asking for?” He shook Yuri’s head with the handful of hair he held on to. “Do you?”

“Yeah.”

“And?”

Yuri pressed his knee up, against JJ’s balls, and rubbed. JJ stepped back. He opened a door and pointed toward a dark room. “Strip. Get on the bed.”

++

JJ was pretty good at keeping Yuri on his toes. Literally. Propping him up over a rickety sink in the Basilica of Santa blah blah restroom where tourists were banging on the door while JJ was banging into him. 

“Look at what you make me do.” JJ kept ramming himself in deeper and deeper. “Jesus and Mary and all the Saints are watching me fuck you, baby boy!” He pulled Yuri’s hair, he made Yuri look him in the eye. “In a church. A _church_ , Yuri!”

“Thank you, Jesus!” Thank you for giving Yuri the most fantastically demented dirty secret to walk on two legs. Thank you for giving said dirty secret a huge, uncut dick. Thank you for making said dirty secret’s dick hard as a fucking rock over banging in a church. 

“Blasphemy. You make me commit - ”

_”Fuck me in the name of your god!”_

JJ let go of his hair. Reached down. Between Yuri’s legs. And - and - _“Yuri-i-i-i”_ JJ watched him in the mirror. JJ gritted his teeth and JJ arched his back. He was fucking amazing - warped in all the right ways. Yuri’s perfect lay. “Love it so much!” JJ pulled out and came, moaning, as he shot his load all over Yuri’s ass. 

Fuck romance. 

++

Six months ago in Singapore, JJ was naked, lying in bed, staring at the ceiling, saying not one word. It was perfect. He was perfect. He would come to Yuri’s hotel room. He’d throw Yuri on his dick, and only say that filthiest, craziest shit, if he said anything at all. And when that was over he let Yuri lay on his big, beautiful body without saying anything stupid, like _I love you._ Hell, he hardly said a word. JJ knew his place.

Otabek should’ve taken notes. 

“I really hate how they talk to each other. Like they’re just now figuring out one likes the other. Like they’re not up each others’ asses all night.”

JJ just blinked. 

“You know what it’s like to have a room next to that washed up idiot, Viktor? You know what it’s like listening to their sick sweet talk?” His voice went up. “ _Oh, honey, that feels so good! Oh, baby, I love you so much!_ Gag.” Yuri rolled his eyes. 

JJ sighed. 

“You know what? I never thought I’d say this, but I like you. Not, I mean, I don’t like _you_. You’re an idiot, usually. I mean, I like how you are when it’s you and me. You fuck, and you don’t bullshit. You don’t tell me to talk about you on Instagram and change my relationship status. You don’t ask me to hold your hand. You don’t even bitch when I rag on you in public. You’re great, you’re fucking perfect.” Yuri sat up and frowned. “This is where you say something like thank you.”

JJ glanced at him. “Thank you. Or something like it.”

Yuri pushed a finger into JJ’s cheek. “You’re so serious in private. Anyone ever tell you that?”

“No.” 

“Because you're not really like this, are you?” Yuri traced the line of JJ’s jaw. “You want to talk your head off about some bullshit. I can tell. And you know what?”

JJ shrugged. “Bet you’re going to tell me.” 

“I appreciate the respect.”

He blinked. “Ah.” Then he sighed. “I’m gonna go take a leak.” JJ dragged himself out of bed. 

Yuri watched JJ piss. If it bothered JJ, he never let it show. Otabek used to say he felt like something Yuri owned when Yuri watched him piss or shower. _I feel like an animal on display._ JJ never closed the door. Never said a word if Yuri pulled back the curtains or stood in the doorway to watch. But that didn’t mean he was passive. 

If Yuri was into animals, he was into the kind that had to be kept in a cage. The kind that would grab him when he came to the door. The kind that would slam him down on the tile and bite right into his neck, growling as Yuri gasped for breath. “You know so much about what I want, baby boy.” His nails clawed Yuri’s skin. His teeth slid over Yuri’s throat. “You know so much. So tell me what I want right now.”

“Me.” Yuri let JJ bend his knees back. Watched JJ trail his tongue across his thigh. “You want me. So have me.” Watched JJ bend his head. “Have me.” JJ closed his eyes as he pushed his tongue inside. Deep inside of Yuri. _”Eat me alive…”_

JJ snarled. And he did. Relentlessly, over and over until Yuri was dripping and sobbing and it was so good. JJ was so good. And when JJ pulled back, when he smacked Yuri’s ass with both hands, when he knelt over him and looked into his eyes and slammed into him, all Yuri could do was scream. 

“This what you want?” JJ slammed harder. “The rougher, the nastier, the better, right?”

“Yesssss!” Yuri raked his nails over the shoulder tattoos. JJ grabbed his hands and hauled them over Yuri’s head. 

“Is this what you like?” JJ gagged him with two fingers. He made him moan with his dick. He wasn’t stopping. He was never stopping. “Sick little slut just begging for it - “ He was Yuri’s perfect, loveless lay. Yuri could smack his face to get those fingers out of his throat. And he did. Yuri could kick at him. So he kicked hard. And Yuri could spit right at him. JJ didn’t stop. He just pulled out, flipped him over, grabbed a handful of Yuri’s hair and - oh, god! “This what you want?”

Yuri didn’t bother answering. Not with words. He came all over the bathroom tile, instead. 

_Fuck, yes!_

++

JJ sat on the edge of the king sized bed in the Supreme King room in la Maison du Whatever Hotel, as Yuri dropped his backpack on the wood floor and stripped. JJ wasn’t smiling as Yuri peeled the T-shirt off. As he kicked off his Jordans. As he turned around, bent over, and shimmied out of his leggings. His briefs were sticking to his leaking ass, and a little dribble of JJ’s come, the stuff JJ blessed him with in that fancy fucking Basilica, dripped out of his ass when he dropped them to his ankles. JJ still wasn’t smiling. 

But he never smiled when they were alone. 

“What do you want, Jeh Jeh?” Yuri stepped toward him. Ran his finger along JJ’s shoulder. “Want me to ride your cock?” He hooked his finger under JJ’s shirt. Smiled for JJ. Tilted his head and whispered in JJ’s ear: “Lick your dick clean before I do it?” He licked JJ’s ear. “Make me do it.”

JJ took a deep breath. _“J'en ai marre.”_

“Fuck! Love it when you curse at me in that bad French.” He straddled his lap. He threw his hair back. He wiggled his ass. “Jeh Jeh… I'm a bad boy. I made you fuck in a church. I need to be taught a lesson.” 

He laughed when JJ flipped him over on the bed. He growled when JJ tore his clothes off. Yuri wanted to taste every inch of that caramel. Wanted to gag on him. Wanted JJ to fuck him so hard he couldn’t remember his own name, anymore. But when he crawled on top of him, he wasn’t grabbing Yuri’s hair and straddling his face. He was staring down at him. “Yeah. You need to be taught a lesson, alright.” Instead, he was leaning in close, and his mouth barely touched Yuri’s.

“Oh, yeah?” Yuri tried to bite JJ’s lower lip. Tried and failed. 

Because JJ backed away. “We're going to do something different.” And this time he was smiling. Smiling as his fingers slipped and slid over Yuri’s skin, like the lightest, lightest feathers. It was the softest smile, the saddest smile. 

“Something terrible is about to happen.”

JJ nodded as he cupped Yuri’s cheek. “Sometimes a puppet gets to cut his strings, sweetheart.” _Sweetheart?_ He kissed Yuri’s forehead, gently. His jaw, gently. His lips, with the kind of terrible magic meant to wake up a sleeper, caught Yuri’s. 

Oh, no. No, no, no. Not this. Yuri wanted to tell him to go to hell, but JJ slipped his tongue in his mouth and took the words away. He made him forget, as JJ sighed in that kiss, instead. Wrapped his arms around Yuri. Tasted Yuri, without Yuri’s words, only Yuri, himself. And then it got worse. 

JJ pressed his mouth against Yuri’s throat. Against the bite he had left at the Santa Croce, near some ancient empty tomb. He traced circles in his skin - devastating, terrifying designs meant to make Yuri quiver. They did. “You don’t like me like this.” He was right. “You might not forgive me.” No. “I’m so sorry.” Not nearly enough. 

Because this was goodbye. Yuri could tell. He sat up as JJ said it with his mouth, as he suckled Yuri’s nipple, piercing Yuri with the slow rub of his tongue. “Bite. Pinch. _Please?_ ” JJ just put his finger on Yuri’s lips. 

JJ dipped his head down, flicked his tongue into Yuri’s belly button, huffed as Yuri’s breath hitched. Looked up. Smiled and took Yuri’s breath away. “No.”

++

Yuri loved wallowing in filth whenever he had to stay in the ruthlessly clean city state hell called Singapore. If he could have, he would have sprayed every inch of this hotel room with come. Wet spots in the bed worked. Come all over JJ was just fine, too. Yuri didn’t let him get up and shower after he made Yuri sit on his face until he spurted all over him. Yuri smeared it all over JJ’s chest. It was fantastic.

Yuri’s alarm woke him up at 5 am, because life was hell, and he had to get his happy ass up if he wanted to do more than jerk off to gold medals. JJ slept through it. Yuri expected that. He was one of those freaks who just needed to take a horsepiss before he threw on a tracksuit and did his morning jog. Yuri needed time to meditate on Important Things: world domination, destroying the sacred image of Viktor Nikiforov, and caffeine. JJ just crossed himself, and kissed the crucifix on his necklace before he headed for the toilet. 

“Come on.” 

Yuri snorted. “Yeah. Whatever.”

“’M’gonna do it.” 

Yuri didn’t get out of bed. Not yet. He propped his head in his hand. The tv screen lit up the room just enough for Yuri to see JJ was asleep, and, yes, yes, talking in his sleep. He always wondered how this fucker could sleep on his back. But he did: on his back with his hands over his head. Yuri hated it because half the time he’d wake up with his nose stuck deep in Canadian armpit. Thank god JJ waxed everything under his chin. But still -

“Didn’t hurt. Doesn’t hurt.” 

Of course he was dreaming about skating. That’s all anyone ever did. Yuri watched his face mottle up, watched him grit his teeth as he pushed through. He didn’t care. JJ was sex and competition. Instead of shaking him out of his dream he just traced the edges of his dried come, focusing on the border that straddled one brown nipple. He sat up as JJ muttered something about powering through, and took a long, lazy swipe with his tongue. Yuri’s morning wood approved. And when he reached down, JJ’s dick twitched up, like it was saying good morning. 

Maybe Yuri could think of better things to do than sucking down some coffee. 

JJ didn’t so much as stir when Yuri lay on top of him. His eyes didn’t open. He didn’t move. He didn’t make a sound. Yuri tilted his head. Touched JJ’s rough jaw, his lips, his chin. Then he sat up and went back to touching his chest. Yuri liked how JJ was covered in his come, like Yuri’d marked him. No, he didn’t want to call this guy his boyfriend, but he liked the idea of JJ jogging with his come all over his chest. He wished JJ would skip the shower afterward and go to practice with it all over him. Yuri imagined coming on JJ right before competition. JJ skating with Yuri all over him. It would be like he owned JJ. He liked that idea. He liked it, a lot. 

JJ still wasn’t moving. Not even when Yuri pinched his nipples. Huh. Yuri slipped down and latched on. JJ never gave him a chance to suck on his nipples. They were always a little busy making sure Yuri got a mouth full and ass full. Yuri didn’t mind, but now he was getting a taste of his _property_. Yeah. JJ’s body belonged to him. He chuckled as he reached down and grabbed JJ’s balls. Rolled them in his hand and flicked that nipple with his tongue. JJ just kept lying there. 

Yuri started stroking him off once JJ’s dick was hard. Would he start talking in his sleep? Would he say a name? Maybe his ex’s name? Maybe his? Yuri spat in his hand. Yuri primed him harder. Yuri sucked harder. And yet? 

Nothing. JJ didn’t make a sound. Didn’t make a move. Nothing. Yuri did _not_ like that. He wanted some kind of reaction. “Hey.” He scooted himself up a little. Pressed his forehead against his. “Wake the fuck up, dildo.” He pressed his mouth against his. “Wake _up_.” He pressed his dick against his. 

And then he felt it. Two arms wrapped around him. He heard it. A deep moan in his ear. And then - JJ brought Yuri’s mouth back to his. But he didn’t kiss him. No. “Good morning,” JJ said, against Yuri’s lips. 

++

JJ wasn’t sucking him off. He was teasing Yuri with horrible, almost-there kisses, all over his dick, his balls, thighs, ass… Sometimes it was his lips. Sometimes he traced lines with his tongue. He never applied a lot of pressure. Never sucked, never bit. And he was driving Yuri absolutely crazy. “So beautiful, baby boy. Like a waterfall.”

“I hate you!” He really did. “You stupid asshole! Use your fingers. Fuck me. Something!” _Anything._ His dick was hard and his balls were heavy as fuck. JJ nuzzled them. Kissed the base of his cock. Licked it. “You made your point. I get it. You can make out like a chick. Now find your nutsack and fuck me like a man!”

“Not going to work.” His fingertips slid from the backs of Yuri’s knees to his ass as he licked his thigh. “You’re still beautiful.”

“And you’re an _idiot!_ ” Because he knew what was going to happen if he did this. “You promised no mushy bullshit!” Because he knew what would happen if he broke that promise. “I knew you wanted to end this!” Yuri was so pissed. So pissed he could scream and curse and - 

The mattress creaked and Yuri realized his eyes were closed when JJ kissed the lids. “Shhh… shhhh…” Yuri opened his eyes when JJ licked his cheeks. “It’s okay.” And when JJ pressed his mouth against his, Yuri tasted tears. “Even if I go away, you’re still going to be terrifying. And beautiful.” 

“Huh.”

JJ touched his cheek. “Even without me.” And winked. 

Yuri slapped his hand back. “Loser asshole from hell.” 

“But I gotta admit, I kinda like this.” His knuckle brushed Yuri’s lower lip. “Your cheeks are all pink. And you’re trembling. All from a little kissing.” 

No -

He put his finger to Yuri’s lips. “I want to just kiss you. All weekend.” He tilted his head and -

His mouth was so warm. So warm and it was open and he was feeding Yuri with his kiss as his tongue brushed against his and it was so much. It was too much. Too sweet and too wet and JJ was pulling him up and sunshine streamed over them. 

“Sweet, sweet baby boy.” JJ whispered it like they were dirty words. “Soft, beautiful Yuri.” His voice was so deep. So warm, like the sunshine. Like his hands as he stroked his back. As he cupped the back of his head. As he kept kissing him. Yuri couldn’t stand it. The sweetness was a lie. There was nothing sweet about driving Yuri away. 

Except, Yuri couldn’t pick himself up off of JJ’s lap. He wasn’t being held down. He wasn’t being forced to open his mouth when JJ dipped his tongue inside. Yuri wasn’t pushing him away when JJ molded his ass in his hands. He was scooting himself closer. He was opening his mouth wider. He was wrapping his arms around JJ and rubbing himself against JJ and moaning for JJ. 

“Don’t wanna stop kissing you.” JJ tipped Yuri’s head back. Kissed his jaw, his neck, and blew in his ear. God, it made Yuri shiver when he did that. “Touch me, baby boy? Please touch me? Please?”

He wasn’t grabbing his hand. He wasn’t pulling his hair. He was doing something much more devastating: he was begging. JJ pulled back and Yuri saw the sappiest, dopiest set of big blue eyes since Viktor saw pork. And even that didn’t repel him. No, because it was focused on him, warm like this sunshine, and just as pure. 

Yuri licked his palm. JJ nodded. Yuri reached down. JJ bit his lip. Yuri touched him, there, right there, wrapped his fingers around him and moved. And JJ pressed his forehead against Yuri’s. JJ let out a long, unsteady breath. And JJ whispered: “Is it so bad, like this?”

Yuri shook his head. “It’s - it’s okay.”

JJ spat in his hand. And he touched Yuri. _Finally._ Oh, fuck yes! He moaned as JJ matched Yuri’s rhythm. “Don’t want to go away.” JJ kept whispering. “Just can’t keep pretending.”

“Don’t go there.” Yuri didn’t want to hear the l-word. He had to draw the line. Love meant holding hands and kissing in public and big goofy declarations and everyone knowing all about his private life. He couldn’t stand it. “Don’t.”

“Yuri.” JJ nodded. “I am. Can’t pretend anymore.” Yuri started shaking his head. Stopped when JJ touched his cheek. Yuri felt his lip tremble. Felt JJ touching all the jagged corners of all the broken pieces that were going to ruin JJ if he said he loved Yuri. “I - “ 

“Please don’t?”

JJ pressed their cocks together. Pressed their lips together. Then he smiled. “I love you.” No. _No!_ Yuri’s hands shook. His chest - he couldn’t breathe. “Can’t make me stop.” He couldn’t stop falling as the mattress hit his back. Sunshine streamed through the air, nodes of dust floated around them, and JJ, his eyes were as blue as the sky, and that sky was everywhere. “Can’t break me.” He leaned down. “Can’t.” 

Yuri could. 

He pressed their cocks together again. “Can’t.”

Yuri _would_. 

“Can’t keep me from loving you. No matter what you do.” 

Yuri sobbed. “I’m going to _leave you, stupid!_ ”

“I know.” JJ smiled. His lips quivered. “Just, not yet.” He kept smiling as he thrust his dick against Yuri’s. Fuck his stupid smile. Fuck his stupid face. Fuck his stupid sweet kiss. His stupid, gentle touch. His slow, delicate touch, his fingers, his breath on Yuri’s skin, his smooth thrusts, hot and slick and JJ was watching him. Watching him with the sky in his eyes. Yuri felt like he was looking at heaven. 

For a moment, when he came, he wanted to believe. 

++

“You’re still here?” Yuri expected him to be gone when he stepped out of the shower. He had a flight to book and he didn’t feel like sitting in another Italian restaurant today. But JJ - he should’ve known JJ would stay. No, he’d stopped being a perfect lay, and now he was a giant pain in the ass, sitting naked on the king size bed, waiting for Yuri. “Whatever. I’m out.” He dropped the towel on the floor and grabbed his backpack. 

JJ cleared his throat. “It’s my room.”

“Enjoy.” Briefs, socks, jeans, T-shirt. Yuri was dressed, JJ stayed naked, watching him like he was already looking at a memory. “Some people think martyrs are sexy. Go find one of them.” 

Where were his shoes? Yuri couldn’t see the floor. His stupid allergies or something, his eyes were watering up and he could’ve sworn he put them -

There were footsteps. Yuri heard them and he turned to tell JJ to fuck off, to forget about trying anything else and to find his fucking shoes and _what the hell?_ Yuri gasped and Yuri stumbled as JJ glared into his eyes and JJ walked him back into the wall and slammed him hard, so hard, and -

“You love me.” The kiss wasn’t gentle. The kiss tore through Yuri as JJ devoured him. As JJ ground his naked body against him. JJ drank his tears and JJ tore his fly and JJ dropped to his knees. “Say you love me.”

“Crazy motherfucker!” Yuri rubbed his eyes. 

JJ pulled down his pants and snarled when he saw Yuri, half hard already. “Look at you!” He took a long, slow swipe with his tongue and it felt so warm, so wet, _so good_. And JJ chuckled. “You _love me_.”

“No blowjob is good enough to make me say that.” Yuri would leave. Right after this. 

JJ smiled as he looked up at Yuri. As he took another swipe with his tongue. As he bent his head. As he swallowed Yuri whole. “Mmmm…” The sound hummed through Yuri. The heat blasted through Yuri. And when he began to suck, Yuri moaned. “Mmm-hmmm….” JJ chuckled and his hands - his mouth - 

Yuri would’ve slid to the floor. Should’ve. Somehow his knees were on JJ’s shoulders, somehow, and somehow he didn’t need to worry about standing or falling or anything while JJ devoured him, while JJ watched him; growled when Yuri tried to look away and - god! - his mouth! His eyes, the way he looked at Yuri. The way he took Yuri. The way he refused to let up. Refused to stop. _“You’re never going to stop.”_  
  
JJ’s fingers dug into Yuri’s ass. 

“I’m never going to say it.”

JJ sucked harder. Harder. So hard and it was so good and Yuri grabbed his head and looked into his eyes and all that blue, blue sky. And then he felt it. He felt that hand. It was so gentle. So gentle as it brushed over his face. As it wiped away a tear. 

Yuri didn’t know he said it. He only heard it. 

_Oh god, I love you!_

++

Skate America was a circle in hell. Denver was snow and traffic and it stank of marijuana. Thank god Baldie and Fatass weren’t there. Otabek knew to steer clear of Yuri. He nodded at the rink during practice. He watched as Yuri worked through his routine. And Yuri could not have cared less. He was there to win. 

He didn’t need someone to hold his hand and declare his everlasting love to the world. He pushed himself, stayed longer than the others, did it over and over until it was better than just perfect - but unbeatable. 

Yuri stepped into the locker room: red, white and blue, and empty. Everyone was gone, even Otabek. Yuri grabbed his shit out of the locker, slammed it shut when he turned and -

_“Hey, baby boy.”_

There he was, leaning against the slate grey lockers, arms crossed, eyes narrowed, all tall and lean and grinning from ear to ear. 

“What are you doing here?” Yuri backed away. “You’re not even on the roster.”

JJ stepped forward. Grabbed his wrist. Pulled it behind his back - “Oh, are you all _alone?_ ” - and tugged Yuri against him. 

“Y-y-yeah…” Yuri hid behind his hair. When JJ pulled his head back, by his roots, he showed him his smile. “Came all the way here, just to get laid, stupid?”

JJ’s eyes became as blue as the sky. “Don’t tell anyone. They might get the wrong idea.” 

Yuri closed his eyes as JJ bent his head. Nobody needed to know.


End file.
